User blog:CEDJunior/Who Was That Masked Woman?
Last Tuesday, we received the answer regarding who attacked Nikki Bella at Survivor Series. Last night, a new mystery hit the SmackDown Women's Division, and it involves the masked woman known as La Luchadora. "La Luchadora" first appeared as Alexa Bliss' opponent last week on SmackDown. This match was made by General Manager Daniel Bryan after Alexa assaulted her opponent on the previous week and then faked an injury during her title rematch against Becky Lynch. Regarding last week's match, Alexa was defeated by La Luchadora, who used some familiar moves during the match, especially at the end. To the surprise of absolutely no one, Becky Lynch was under the mask, having some fun with her championship rival. Last night was the rematch of the rematch between Alexa and Becky, but it was at the climax of the match that we suddenly saw La Luchadora. It was clearly not Becky Lynch, because she was in the ring, and while Becky's La Luchadora was portrayed just for fun, this La Luchadora had clear villainous intentions, as she went after Becky. After the first distraction, La Luchadora removed the center turnbuckle, and then sent Becky towards it. The actions of the masked villainess allowed Alexa to pick up the victory, and when asked about La Luchadora, Alexa stated that she didn't know who it was. Which begs the question, "Who was that masked woman?" While this La Luchadora did not remove her mask, this close-up gave us a smidgen of a clue regarding her identity. Many fans, myself included, do believe/hope that the evil La Luchadora from last night is none other than the returning Mickie James. Others have said Tamina Snuka, while Deonna Purrazzo is another name thrown around. Now judging by height, the woman doesn't appear to be tall or big enough to be Tamina. Tamina is 5'9" and muscular and last night's La Luchadora looked petite. Plus, the story I've heard is that if and when Tamina does return, it'll be on Raw, not SmackDown. That leaves Deonna and Mickie, and judging from the closeup photo, the woman's skin tone is quite tan, and while Deonna isn't exactly fair-skinned, she's not that tan, either. So this has to be Mickie, which I am immensely hoping for. Mickie is scheduled to make her return on the SmackDown brand in January, meaning as soon as this upcoming Tuesday, and I would love it if she did so as a villainess. While I did enjoy Mickie's run as a TNA villainess in 2013, I felt that it could have been a bit better, which is why I want one more heel run from Mickie. I think that Mickie could be more evil and fiendish than ever as a returning heel in WWE, and attacking Becky under the La Luchadora guise would be a perfect villainous start for Mickie. I do hope that we don't have to wait too long for the reveal. I can see the reveal happening on the first SD of 2017; Becky calls out La Luchadora, who attacks Becky and reveals herself as Mickie. The following week, the evil Mickie could state her reasons for attacking Becky, and then they could build to a match between the two (possibly) at the Rumble. Who do you think La Luchadora is? Comment below. Category:Blog posts